


Lather, Rinse

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray never washes his hair. Mikey washes it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lather, Rinse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this photo prompt](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/3759.html?thread=180399#cmt180399) at [bandom_meme](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org).

Mikey knew about hair. His mom was a hairdresser, and he’d been in the scene. Mikey knew, looking back, that some of his styles had been kind of ridiculous, but they’d been fun and he wasn’t ashamed of them. Seeing pictures of Ray’s hair from back when they’d met made him wince, though, because short and super curly just wasn’t right for Ray. Didn’t suit him. Luckily, Mikey didn’t even have to do or say anything to Ray to convince him to let his hair grow out: touring made it harder to get his hair cut, so Ray gave up and let it grow.

The hair products, though. Those took more convincing. Mikey bought Ray the good shampoo, the good conditioner—ones made for Ray’s hair type, not generic cheap stuff. He left the bottles on Ray’s bunk on the bus, only to find them dumped in with the rest of their communal stuff a few weeks later, unopened. He actually put them in Ray’s bag, with the same result. If Mikey tried to explain to Ray about proper hair care, Ray kissed him to shut him up. It was, unfortunately, an effective tactic. Most of the time Mikey was far too distracted to be irritated about it. At least until long afterward, when he realized he still hadn’t gotten Ray to agree to new shampoo. Damn it.

But it was hotel night, and they were rooming together, and Mikey was determined that this time, he wasn’t going to be distracted. Whatever it took, he was winning this war.

He allowed himself a smirk, then wiped it off his face before he pushed open the bathroom door.

“Thanks for knocking,” Ray said. He was shirtless and his jeans were unbuttoned. Mikey allowed himself a moment to enjoy the view before he stepped forward.

“If you’re showering, you need these,” he said, holding out a bottle of shampoo and a bottle of conditioner.

Ray glanced down but didn’t take the bottles. “I have shampoo. Thanks anyway.”

“Wrong kind.” Mikey grabbed Ray’s wrist and pushed the bottles into his hand. Ray scowled, trying to give them back to Mikey, but Mikey just raised an eyebrow and stepped back to lean against the wall.

Ray glared down at the bottles, then at Mikey, then down at the bottles. He didn’t say anything.

Mikey rolled his eyes. “Every time you wash your hair you’re drying it out. It’s going to start breaking.”

“So I’ll get it cut.”

“Ray.” Mikey shook his head sadly. “Do you remember what you looked like with short hair? ‘Cause I do.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

Mikey just looked at him.

Ray tossed the bottles into the sink and folded his arms, scowling. “You barely shower anyway, what do you care?”

“Natural oils are good for hair,” Mikey said. “But we’re talking about you.”

Ray sighed. “You’re not leaving until I agree, I take it.”

“Yep.”

They stood there in silence for a minute. Finally, Ray confessed, “I hate the feel of this stuff on my hands.”

Huh. Mikey moved away from the wall. “Is that why you’ve been fighting me on this?”

Ray shrugged. “Yeah.”

“So if I washed your hair for you this would no longer be an issue,” Mikey said, moving slowly toward Ray.

“…No?”

Ray stood very still as Mikey leaned into his space and said right in his ear, “You want me to wash your hair, Ray?” Ray just stared at him, mouth open, clearly trying to find his words. Mikey smirked at him as he stripped.

“Um… sure,” Ray said, finally.

Mikey grabbed the shampoo and conditioner from the sink. “Then lose the pants and get in the shower.”

 

Mikey was pleased to learn that in addition to enjoying having his hair pulled, Ray liked having his hair played with. Ray was appreciative of the attention Mikey gave to washing and conditioning, detangling, massaging his scalp. Very appreciative. And he showed it in the best ways.

Afterward, while Mikey slumped against the wall of the shower, his hands still buried in Ray’s hair, he asked, “You going to let me wash your hair all the time?”

Ray tilted his face up to look at Mikey, then pressed a kiss against his hip. “If you insist.”

 

So at an interview years later when Ray said he never washed his hair, he was telling the absolute truth. Ray didn’t wash his hair. Mikey washed it for him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Lather, Rinse, by argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606030) by [TheOneCalledEli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli)




End file.
